


COMMISIONS OPEN

by That_Gay_Shit_jpeg



Category: Original Work, The Owl House (Cartoon), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg/pseuds/That_Gay_Shit_jpeg
Summary: I've decided to take commisions





	COMMISIONS OPEN

Heyo! I am a fanfic author for Boku no Hero Academia, as well as recently released cartoon, The Owl House! And I've decided to open commisions! 

I'll only be taking one at a time for personal reasons but if you're interested you can message me on instagram @simply.a.goose 

Please do not comment on this work with the intent to commision something from me. 

[here is the Google doc for my commission sheet!](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1rO0O0Q72evXViYLBF_z0IF6PGPncI_RW2P0lNbkYqlU/edit?usp=drivesdk)


End file.
